Elm Tree House: Punishment, Love, Sex RATED M (EXPECT MORE CHAPTERS)
by SybilCut
Summary: Sex is everywhere in Elm Tree House. Expect more chapters...
1. Chapter 1: Elektra and Liam

Hello and welcome to my first fan-fiction story.

I have absolutely no rights to Tracy Beaker, Tracy Beaker Returns and the Dumping Ground's characters so please no legal action BBC!

Rated : M+ (A lot of kinky sex, and opportunities for ejaculation ;) )

Without further ado, Launch into the first chapter of my new fan fic. Enjoy. And ejaculate moderately ;)

Elm Tree House was enveloped in a tense atmosphere. Frank had recently been arrested in the possession of Cannabis and had only just been released on bail. Mike was livid, snapping onto any signs of suspicious activity with his steely gaze and even mediocre pranks warranted a strict punishment…

Elektra was upstairs in the shower, she felt so horny and wet. Squeezing her juicy C+ breasts whilst plunging her finger in and out of her tight teen vagina; she was enveloped in ecstasy. She longed for a hard dick inside her, a hand squeezing her plump butt cheeks, Carmen's pussy in her mouth; but most of all she longed the feeling of the orgasmic haze of the morning after and the elation and pain of sex.

Elektra had never had straight sexual intercourse. She had given a few blowjobs in her time and had engaged in 69 with her Cobra friends (her previous gang before being kicked out by her parents). But she watched porn avidly. Fingering her pussy as she watched her favourite porn-stars ravaged by men's gigantic dick's plunging in and out of their pussies. She longed for her brains to be fucked out. Her virginity to be taken, she watched as Asa Akira, Lisa Ann, Kagney Linn Karter all were fucked again and again and she envied them. Envied their bodies and envied the dicks ravaging them.

As she neared her orgasm she began to moan unaware that the noise was heard in the next room…

Liam had his hand around his rather big for his age 7" cock. He didn't enjoy the feeling of bare skin on his cock so had a hand covered in lube stroking up and down his cock to Elektra's moans. He had recently discovered Elektra's kinky masturbation habit and was enjoying wanking to her noises. As he ejaculated he moaned loudly…

Elektra was shocked by this sudden noise and decided to investigate once she had put her clothes on. She realised the noise had come from Liam's room and looked through the keyhole, she caught Liam sitting next to the wall moaning her name as cum seeped from his cock. 'That is one big dick' she thought as she started through the key hole.

Knocking on the door she unzipped ¼ of her hoody, exposing her cleavage. She heard Liam pulling his jeans up hurriedly and smiled inwardly as she heard the chair scraping the floor. After 30 seconds Liam opened the door. He could hardly believe his eyes as he saw Elektra's breasts and his cock hardened. "Hey Liam" she whispered as she pushed him back into his room. She shut his door slowly and turned the lock. "I know what you've been up to you naughty boy", she said as she began to unzip the rest of her shirt. Liam's eyes widened as he looked at her beautiful teen breasts. "Oh you like what you see?" She asked, Liam's opinion was made evident by the slow nod and his drooling mouth. Elektra crouched down, unzipping Liam's jeans and pulling his jeans and boxers down in one go. "Oh you dirty boy not even cleaning up after wanking to my orgasm noises" she muttered as she gripped his cock and pushed it into her mouth. "Oh Elektra you're incredible, I've always fancied you" he said as she bobbed her head along his dick. Elektra gagged as she deep throated his cock. Her eyes watered and she slid her mouth of his penis.

"Maybe you should have said something, now be a good lad and help me out…" she said as she pulled down her mini skirt and black panties, exposing her bare, pink teen pussy. Liam stepped towards her and pulled her towards him, their tongues connected and began in a battle for dominance. Liam's hand entered Elektra's pussy causing Elektra to moan into Liam's mouth, hardening his dick. Liam's other hand explored Elektra's plump teen ass, trailing its way up her body until it settled on squeezing Elektra's C+ breasts. Elektra's pussy juices covered Liam's hand until Elektra could take no more and began to stroke Liam's cock. Liam moved Elektra's hand away from his cock and laid her onto his bed. He reached over her and began to search for a Condom. Elektra realised what he was searching for and whispered "No need. I'm on the pill". Liam's eyes lit up with delight as he guided his cock towards Elektra's virgin pussy. As he entered her, Elektra winced and shouted out in pain. "Are you okay Elektra?" Liam whispered, concerned that he was hurting Elektra. "Yeah just keep going!" Elektra shouted. Liam gripped her butt cheeks and plunged his cock in and out of Elektra's pussy. In and out Liam's cock went, Elektra moaned, screamed, panted in delight, Liam and Elektra ejaculated in synchronisation, Elektra screamed as she felt the explosion of juices inside her vagina. Elektra fell into an orgasmic gaze as Liam began to lick her pussy, loving the taste of his and her cum combined.

_ ANAL HERE IF YOU DON'T ENJOY ANAL THEN SCROLL DOWN TO THE NEXT UNDERSCORED LINE  
>_<p>

As Elektra came out of her haze, Liam turned her over and began to lick her ass. His tongue flicked in and out of her tight anal and he plunged his fingers into her ass, determined to make her loose enough for his cock. On and on Liam fingered her as she moaned louder and louder. Then when Liam was satisfied he layed down on the bed and Elektra sat on top of his cock. She moaned as she rode his hard cock and screamed as he began to play with her clit as her ass was penetrated by his cock. "Liam fuck me faster and harder" Elektra screamed, Liam began to thrust and Elektra met his thrusts, the noise of skin on skin could be heard in the hallway as could their moans and voices but they simply didn't give a fuck. All they cared about was getting their needs satisfied. When they were both finally exhausted Elektra rolled of Liam and they began to French-kiss passionately.

Little did they know, Mike had been watching them from the moment Elektra had begun to suck Liam's dick and was outside having a wank to their naked bodies.

Mike would punish both of them for their fun… and he couldn't wait…

END OF CHAPTER 1: Thankyou for reading please follow this account for more chapters!


	2. Chapter 2: Foursome

Welcome back to another chapter once again:

I have absolutely no rights to Tracy Beaker, Tracy Beaker Returns and the Dumping Ground's characters so please no legal action BBC!

RATED M+

Five days had passed since Elektra and Liam's fun in the bedroom and they had fucked thrice. Elektra snuck out of her bedroom at around midnight and they slept together. They made sure no-one could spot her as Liam became a lookout when she was moving from or to his room.

Saturday:

After their nice long fuck session, Elektra rolled off Liam and they began to kiss passionately, Liam's hands trailed towards her vagina and he began to enter it with 4 fingers "Woah you can fit so much in you now babe" he muttered as they continued their love-fest. After a while they realised they had to get ready before anybody saw Elektra in Liam's room.

Once Liam had helped Elektra wrap her robe around her slender body, Liam entered the hallway to act as a lookout. "It's all clear" he whispered and she slipped out. Before entering the bathroom, Elektra turned and realised how much she loved Liam, she walked towards him, putting a hand on his bulge and engaging in a fiery embrace of the lips.

Liam, loving the feeling of Elektra's hands closed his eyes and entered her mouth with his tongue. If he didn't close his eyes he would have been shocked by the sight at the end of the hallway…

Mike walked out of Carmen's room with Carmen wearing a badly ripped frock and her bare B cup titties exposed. Mike was pushing her forward with a hand on her plump 16 year old butt-cheeks. Tears and cum stack to Carmen's face as she walked towards the shower, Mike pulled her back and her head shot up. They had both just realised what they had stumbled into as they saw Elektra and Liam kissing, yet Elektra hadn't realised her robe had long since slipped and her beautiful ass was visible. They could see Elektra's hand stroking Liam's bulge. Mike bent down until his mouth was directly over Carmen's ear and whispered "Keep quiet or I'll bite your clit off", Carmen shuddered and as a result of fear her eyes began to glaze over. Mike tiptoed towards the pair, Liam was too engrossed in Elektra to notice Mike. But certainly noticed when Elektra suddenly moved away from him, and a hand gripped his mouth. He shouted but the hand muffled the noise and then he saw Carmen with her titties exposed, crying, in a ripped frock, Cum seeping out of her mouth.

Liam and Elektra's eyes opened up in shock as their gaze lowered to Mike's 11" cock, Liam averted his gaze instantly repulsed by the thought of Mike's ancient penis. However, as he looked at Elektra he couldn't help but notice the glint of lust in her eyes and the drool seeping out of her mouth. Elektra moved her hand forwards, timidly, and began to stroke Mike's cock. Liam was shocked and felt betrayed as she began to bob her head up and down Mike's cock. Carmen's tears ceased and her drool trickled from her mouth. Liam walked over towards her "Well, they can't get all the action can they" he said as he gripped her titties. "No they cannot" Carmen whispered as she began to enter his mouth with her tongue. Carmen's hands wandered during the kiss to Liam's nether regions and she began to stroke Liam's penis. It was 5" shorter than Mike's dick but she didn't care, all she wanted was to feel Liam's dick inside her. "Oi you two love-twerps you will be punished as will this sexy specimen with her mouth around my cock" he said as he dragged the four into Liam's room.

Mike then began to slap each and every one of them for their disobedience; he then ordered Carmen and Elektra to please him and told Liam he could have a turn on their asses for a while. Liam thanked him and began to enter Carmen's tight anal, as he did so Carmen moaned whilst sucking Mike's 11" penis, Elektra was certainly having fun with Liam fingering her pussy and sucking Mike's big, hard, juicy balls.

Mike then began to stroke Elektra's and Carmen's hair, willing them to continue sucking and licking his dick and balls respectively, Mike then asked Liam to come to him, as Liam came towards him Mike bunched up a fist and threw a right hook, the hook hit Liam square in the jaw and he was dazed "That's what you get for underage sex, now help me punish these naughty bitches" Mike growled. Liam was shocked from the pain in his jaw but nodded and pulled Carmen up by the hair; Carmen shrieked and turned to face him. Liam pushed her up against the wall and began to kiss her ferociously, whilst groping her boobs and fingering her tight virgin pussy.

Carmen was shocked by the ferocity of the snog but enjoyed it all the same as her and Liam's tongue playfully darted in and out of each other's mouths. Elektra felt so turned on by looking at the two of them and smiled as Mike dragged her to her feet. Mike then bent her over Liam's bed and began to spank her ass. She screamed as her ass was smacked repeatedly, she then yelled as she was dragged by the hair and forced to suck Mike's cock. Elektra began to deep-throat Mike but could only manage 6" and she stroked the remaining 5". Elektra was then pushed to the floor by Mike as he ravaged her face, biting her neck, holding her in a fiery embrace of the lips. Elektra then felt Mike's penis enter her vagina and yelled out, "Oh my god Mike it's so big" she screamed as Mike pounded into her. In and out his dick went and the more she screamed. Liam had Carmen bent over his desk and pounded her virgin pussy, breaking her hymen, slapping her ass and playing with her clit as he slammed into Carmen, Carmen yelled as he began to pump ferociously but she decided she liked the feeling and began to meet his thrusts. Liam could take no more and ejaculated in her vagina, "Oh shit I'm going to be pregnant" Carmen screamed. Liam didn't give a shit as he enjoyed the feeling of Carmen's vaginal juices squirting over his dick and pubes.

Meanwhile Mike was thrusting ferociously into Elektra's pussy and was groping her boobs, playing with her nipples and spanking her ass. "Uh Mike I've been so naughty, punish me Mike, punish me!" Elektra screamed as she was fucked hardcore. Mike then withdrew, grabbing her hair and forcing her to give him a blowjob. Elektra orgasmed as Mike ejaculated over her face, covering her in cum. Mike and Liam then began to pull up their boxers and the girls were shocked at their sudden withdrawal…

"YOU CANT JUST LEAVE US HERE!" Elektra screamed.

Then the door opened. And in came Tracy Beaker….


	3. Chapter 3: Tracy

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT :C WILL TRY TO RELEASE CHAPTERS EVERY 1-2 WEEKS.**

"What the fuck is going on here, Mike you dirty bastard!" Tracy screamed. Tracy assumed correctly that Mike had co-erced the girls and Liam into having sex with him, she sprinted forwards, brandishing a bottle of Vodka, she swung it above her head, connecting with Mike's temple...

As Mike fell, the girls were finally allowed to get up, they ran towards Tracy, holding her tightly, Elektra's height meant that Tracy's face was in-between her two naked boobs.

"How did you let him do this to you girls?" Tracy asked, as Carmen sobbed into her cleavage and Elektra pressed her boobs further into Tracy's face. Tracy realized what the girl's wanted and she began to trail her hand along Carmen's body, whilst licking at Elektra's perky nipples. Elektra began to unzip Tracy's floral dress, pulling down her mini skirt and stroking her pink, tight pussy.

Liam walked over to them, place a hand on Elektra's naked, exposed bum and with his other hand began to finger her teen pussy. Carmen turned, showing Tracy her ass "Finger my ass Tracy.. Please?" Carmen muttered, as she began to suck Liam's juicy dick, she plunged her mouth forward, engulfing his dick with her hot, wet saliva. She began to bob her head up and down, deep throating him after every couple of rotations. She began to cup his balls with her hands and he groaned, fingering Elektra's pussy even harder.

Elektra bent onto the floor, further exposing her pussy to Liam's hand, she tugged at Tracy's lace panties, and began to dart her tongue in and out of Tracy's pussy, playing with Tracy's clit whilst Liam fingered her pussy. She moaned into Tracy's pussy, licking the wetness away from the careworker's pussy, Tracy moaned and began to play with her nipples, bouncing her D cup boobs, tweaking her nipples and gyrated her hips into Elektra's mouth.

Liam then got up after prising Carmen's mouth from his dick. "Girls, you wanna try something Kinky?" He said, they nodded in assent. "Okay" he said as he began to direct them into their positions, Tracy with her bum up in front of Liam, Elektra with her bum up in front of Tracy and finally Carmen with her bum up in front of Elektra. Liam began to thrust into Tracy, Tracy began to eat Elektra's teen pussy, licking and sucking the juices, fingering her tight anus, Elektra began to munch Carmen's pussy, playing with her clit and reaching over to rest a hand on Carmen's perky, A cup titties.

Moans echoed off the walls, the 4 of them were in ecstasy, Liam plunged his dick into Tracy, Tracy's tongue darted in and out of Elektra's pussy, and Elektra's mouth playfully bit on Carmen's clit.

As they neared orgasm, they gyrated even quicker, Tracy met Liam's thrusts, Elektra ground her pussy into Tracy's mouth, Carmen bounced her tight,teen pussy along Elektra's mouth and nose.

Suddenly, their moans combined into a chorus of erotic noises, Liam began to cum into Tracy's pink pussy, Elektra squirted into Tracy's mouth, filling her mouth with hot,sticky,salty cum. Carmen began to cum in Elektra's mouth, hot, sweet, sticky cum. Tracy and Elektra swallowed the loads and turned and began to drain Liam of any cum left on his dick, they sucked him dry, cupped his balls with their hands and Tracy reached over, cupped her D Cup boobs and let Liam tittyfuck her, she began to moan as her boobs were thrusted into repeatedly by Liam's cock.

They began to kiss, Elektra with Tracy, Liam with Carmen. Elektra and Tracy's hands plunged deep into each other's pussy's, Carmen's hand was wrapped around Liam's dick and Liam was playing with Carmen's tits.

Then the door opened..

And in came Tee Taylor...

**THANKS FOR READING WILL UPDATE SOON**


End file.
